fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolve or Die
"Evolve or Die" is the fourth episode of Season 4, it premiered July 13, 2014. Plot Synopsis After breaking out of the Espheni Ghetto, Tom and the 2nd Mass seek refuge in a Volm hideout, where tensions run high between the Volm and humans. Tom sets off with Weaver and Cochise to find Matt, leaving Hal in charge. Meanwhile in Chinatown, Anne is reunited with Lexi, and comes to realize that the little girl she saw 4 months ago is now a grown woman. Plot Tom, Hal, and Weaver duck as Espheni air patrol flies above, trying to make their way toward a building. Tom stands up, only a target lock is on his forehead, and Hal tackles him down. Cochise appears from the building, and informs them it was Shaq, his second-in-command who targeted Tom. Cochise leads them inside, and Weaver whistles for their band of escapees to follow them in. Cochise tells Tom he found Matt as the escapees fill up on food and water. Tom decides to go after Matt, and Cochise and Weaver agree to go with him. Tom leaves Hal in charge of the group, telling him not to leave until they get back. As Tom, Weaver, and Cochise are walking, Weaver hears a rustling. He investigates it, but sees nothing. They continue on, until in the woods, again Weaver hears the rustling. A Skitter-looking thing attacks Cochise, and runs away, leaving black blood. Cochise goes into a restive state, saying there was venom. Weaver and Tom sneak into the camp, looking for Matt. Tom sneaks into a dormitory, where he has a whistle blown on him by many children. Weaver and Tom run as alarms blare, running straight into Mira, who after learning who they are, agrees to lead them to Matt. Meanwhile, back at the building where the escapees are hiding, Hal asks if there are any locals who know where to find supplies close by. Pope decides to go off on his own, and Hal tries to stop him, but Pope is in a truck. Pope drives to a house where he discovers gas, and tries to steal it, but Sara, the owner, holds him at gunpoint with a shotgun. Back at the building, Dingaan picks up Lourdes broadcasting coordinates on a radio, and tells Hal, who identifies Lourdes' voice. Back at the house, Pope and Sara go inside, share a beer, and Mechs find them. Pope leads them to safety, and drives back to the escapees, where Hal tells him off for running off alone. Sara rushes to Pope's defense. Hal tells Pope the Volm discovered that the Espheni will be on the place within 24 hours, and they are evacuating. Hal writes "Croatoan" with the coordinates Lourdes gave as a message to his father to where they went. At the camp, Mira is leading Tom and Weaver to Matt, but Weaver sees the black blood and follows it, until something pulls him into a room. Matt, meanwhile, is assaulting by Kent who pulls a gun on him. Tom begins beating Kent, nearly killing him. Tom, Matt, and Mira run outside. Mechs swarm the grounds, and Mira runs, blowing her whistle, creating a distraction for Tom and Matt to run away. Weaver sees the animal again, which looks like a Skitter. Realizing it is Jeanne, who has been mutated, he moves toward her. A Skitter tries to attack him, but Jeanne attacks it, though Weaver stabs it, it has already mortally wounded her and she dies. In the woods, Matt sleeps and Cochise says they cannot wait for Weaver anymore, but Weaver appears, and tells Tom what happened to his daughter. Matt wakes up and hugs Weaver, them having a bonding moment. At Chinatown, Anne and Alexis talk, and Lourdes demands Anthony put down his weapons or leave. Anne tells him to make camp outside of Chinatown. Later, Anne, Margaret, and Ben discuss Alexis meeting the Overlord, and Anne says she will kill Alexis and Scorch. They capture the Overlord, much to Alexis' protest. Other Cast Co-Starring * Mark Gibbon as Scorch * Robert Clotworthy as The Monk * Tyson Bellusci as Terry * Melissa Dionisio as Young Woman * Peter Hall as Older Man * Joshua Morettin as Whistle Blower Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon Deaths *Jeanne Weaver Significant Events *Tom and Matt are reunited after being separated in Ghost in the Machine. *Jeanne Weaver's last appearance and her fate is revealed. *First appearance of Shaq and Sara. *The Monk is captured by Anne. Tom's History Lessons *Hal refers to the lost colony of Roanoke directly and by writing "Croatoan", the only clue left by the colony, on a wall. *The Espheni re-education camps are once again compared to the Hitler youth camps. Outside References *Hal uses "Croatoan" to leave his father a message, referring to the lost colony of Roanoke. Photos 10653724 519982018137878 1114696685954525903 n.jpg 1022_ori.jpg 1033_ori.jpg 1036 ori.jpg 1035 ori.jpg 10649766 519982071471206 8324052075234238100 n.jpg 1037 ori.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes